An endless tragedy
by Animedemon01
Summary: People say that after a storm comes a rainbow, but for Seto it seems just another storm follows. After a car wreck that nearly criples him he finds out Mokuba's dieing. Maybe one day it will subside. Maybe a rainbow will appear someday. Maybe Joeys that rainbow.
1. Chapter 1

He had seen that car a million times before. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

It was a 2011 sliver Porsche. It had slammed into the passenger side of an old blue pickup truck. The driver of the truck was unharmed and out of his truck, swearing at the Porsche. The entire driver's side of the Porsche had been destroyed.

Joey watched as Mokuba struggled to force open the Porsche's passenger side door and once he was out, fell to the ground. Joey ran over to him.

"Mokuba, you okay kid?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay. Joey, you have to save Seto! Get him out of the car then call 911…" Was all Mokuba could mutter, before passing out.

Joey didn't waste a second. He pulled out his cellphone and called 911. Then he nearly ripped the door of the Porsche off its hinges. Seto's bloodied body, still buckled in, cellphone in hand, shook in shock. He was somehow still conscious. Joey refused to believe this was the same Seto he had fought with time after time. He looked so weak, so helpless.

"Don't worry, Kaiba." Said Joey, cutting at the bloody seatbelt with his pocketknife. "Mokubas fine, neither of you are going to die. Just don't talk, you'll tire yourself out."

"It's all my fault!" Seto nearly yelled, ignoring Joeys command and started to cry. "I-I tried to-to take a t-text, and-and I th-thought it wouldn't hurt anything, but-but, we crashed… and-and I'm the w-worse person e-ever! I deserve-deserve to d-die!" His sobs grew louder and made the whole situation even more unbelievable to Joey. "Kill me, Wheeler! Kill me!"

"Just calm down, Kaiba." Said Joey, pulling the CEO from the car wreck. "It was a mistake anyone could have made. You don't deserve to die. It will all beokay."

He lay Seto down in the street, and waited for the paramedics to arrive. Two ambulances arrived. The first immediately rushed Mokuba to the hospital. Paramedics loaded Seto into the second. Joey stepped away, not wanting to get in their way.

"Don't go!" Seto screamed to Joey. "Don't leave me!"

"It's gonna be okay." Said Joey. "I promise I won't, just don't die!"

Thankfully, Joey was allowed to ride to the hospital with Seto. When they arrived, Seto was sent to go into surgery. While Joey was waiting to be able to see Seto, he called Yugi and the gang.

After his friends arrived, a doctor called him into a hall for a moment.

"We need you to tell Mr. Kaiba that his brother will die soon." Said the doctor. "Mokuba has cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey went to see Mokuba. His injuries weren't that bad but due to the cancer he would be hospitalized until he died. The doctors predicted he had about a month to live, with or without chemo.

"How's it goin' kid?" Joey asked Mokuba. "It must suck knowing you will die in a month."

"Where is my brother? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he's still in surgery. His injuries are kinda' bad, but he's okay."

"That's good. Hey, a while ago Seto said he liked you."

"What?"

"He said he had a bit of a crush on you. Listen, I'm not asking for much, but please make sure Seto is doing alright after I'm gone. I don't want him killing himself or anything."

"I've always had a bit of a crush on Kaiba myself." Replied Joey. This was true.

Yugi poked his head into the room. "Hey Joey, Kaiba's out of surgery and awake. Whatever kind of pain medicine he's on makes him kind of aloof. I mean we all went to see him but he didn't even notice we were there."

Joey ran to Seto's hospital room. It was two floors away. Joey passed some woman talking and eavesdropped on then.

"Seto Kaiba deserves to have his brother." Said the redheaded nurse. "He's a terrible person."

Joey ran passed them and headed to see Seto.

When Joey saw Seto for the first time at the hospital he gasped. Seto was as pale as a sheet, his head bandaged and right leg was in a cast, and the rest of him was covered in cuts and bruises.

"How ya' doin', Kaiba?" Asked joey. Seto didn't answer and continued staring at the celling. "I've got some bad news, but I'll tell ya' once ya' actually listen to me."

…

School was hard for Joey the next day. He was worried about the way Seto was acting. He didn't want to break the news about Mokuba. Most of all, he hated Spanish.

"Hola, los estudiantes (Hello, students)!" Said the teacher, looking around the classroom (the assroom, as the French teacher called it). "¿Nadie tiene visto Sr. Kaiba hoy (has anybody seen Mr. Kaiba today?"

Joey raised his hand. "He's in da' hospital. Was in a car a wreck yesterday. If ya' excuse us, me and Yug' have ta' pick up a sick cat at da' vet."

He grabbed Yugi and ran out the door.

Joey didn't know why, but for some reason he knew he had to see Seto. When he got there he knew he had to save him.

A man that looked nothing like a doctor was injecting something into Seto's IV. Probably poison.


	3. Chapter 3

I just found out that I'm taller than Yugi. Yay! Enjoy the story.

* * *

Joey ripped the IV out of Seto's arm. He then punched the man in the face.

"Go get a doctor Yug'!" Said Joey, fighting off the man the best he could. "I don't know if Kaiba's sleeping or unconscious."

Yugi ran out of the room. Joey grabbed the IV pole as a weapon. The man pushed him on top of Seto. Seto groaned in pain, but barely stirred. Joey tackled the man, who then threw him into the wall.

The man pulled a knife out of his sleeve and dug it into Seto's side. He didn't even flinch this time. A doctor, followed by some policemen came in. They cuffed the man and took him away.

The doctor took one look at Seto and said to Joey and Yugi, "You two will have to leave now."

"Come on, Yug'." Said Joey, heading towards the door. "Our teacher is gonna be soooooooooo pissed when we get back there."

The two left the hospital and headed back to Domino high.

…

Thankfully, the police had called the school and they got off scot-free. They were even allowed to skip the rest of their classes. Yugi decided it would be best to wait at the game shop until they could visit Seto.

"This is boring!" Joey was so bored he felt his head would explode. "I wish they made us stay in school, Ya' know?"

Mr. Muto entered the room. "The hospital called, Joey. You can see Kaiba now. The last time a checked, you hated him with all your heart."

Joey ran to the hospital. He wanted to see Seto and wasn't going stop for anything.

Seto was more aware this time, but looked like he was in pain. He was paler than before and looked almost dead.

"I want answers!" He yelled angrily. "Where the hell is my little brother? These hospital people will tell me nothing."

"Kaiba, ya' look like you're in pain. Ya' want me to get a doctor?"

"I made them take me off the morphine so I could think straighter. Now tell me where Mokuba is!"

"I'll tell ya' how Mokuba's doing, but there's some very bad news. Ya' havta' promise that ya' won't do anything stupid when I tell ya'"

"I promise! Now tell me!"

"Mokuba has cancer and only has a month to live!"

"What?" Seto tried get up but fell back when he put weight on his right leg. His side was bleeding again. "Where is my brother?"

"Kaiba, your bleeding!" Joey pressed the button to call a doctor.

The doctor came in a matter of seconds. Joey left for home he would visit Seto tomorrow, or maybe the next day.


End file.
